


Volveremos a vernos.

by helenacf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Reichenbach Feels, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenacf/pseuds/helenacf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post reichenbach fanfic, El corazón roto de John Watson difícilmente pueda volver a latir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volveremos a vernos.

**Author's Note:**

> Está en español, quizás algún día la pase a inglés.

“Volveremos a vernos”  
Volveremos a vernos.

Han pasado ya años, 3 años para ser exactos. 3 largos y dolorosos años desde que Sherlock Holmes y el alma de John Watson murieran. Desde entonces John apenas vivía “No tengo nada por lo que vivir” se decía el mismo una y otra vez, según el, aquel mismo día lo que el conocía como vida murió con su mejor amigo.

Los primeros meses ,John, ni siquiera se molestaba en comer, ni dormir, ya que el sabía que fracasaría en el intento y tampoco se molestaba en salir del piso, no podía. La señora Hudson iba a verle muy eventualmente, ella se encargaba de comprar la comida, hacerle el té, de vez en cuando también le limpiaba el piso a la vez que repetía con un tono dulce y maternal:“¡Recuerda que no soy tu asistenta, jovencito!”.

John también recibió otras visitas agradables, como Lestrade. De vez en cuando se plantaba en su piso, sin Anderson ni Donovan, para contarle lo que había sucedido en esa semana, para presentarle algún caso nuevo a lo que John siempre contestaba “Yo no soy Sherlock, no creo que pueda hacerlo.”, Después se disculpaba una y otra vez por no haberle creído desde el principio, a lo que John nunca respondía nada.”

Después de más de un año empezó a dormir sin necesidad de tomarse ninguna medicación, pero eso sí, con pesadillas. Las únicas pesadillas que tenia era sobre Sherlock, cayendo al vacío una y otra vez y el estaba parado, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada salvo contemplar a su amigo cayendo desde el cielo, como un ángel roto, y golpeándose contra el suelo provocándose una muerte lenta y dolorosa. John siempre se despertaba a las 3:00 de la madrugada con el sonido de las lagrimas ahogadas en su garganta, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza y sudando.

Otra persona que de vez en cuando también le visitaba era Molly, cosa que el no se esperaba ya que no tenía con ella una relación muy fuerte, pero le caía bien y el sabía que ella también apreciaba mucho a Sherlock, a si que enseguida comprendió que ella tampoco lo tendría que haber pasado muy bien. Al principio no sabían de que hablar a si que siempre acababan por hacerse las típicas preguntas “¿Qué tal el día en la Morgue?” Preguntaba John a lo que Molly casi siempre le contaba alguna historia estupida que había pasado, pero en la mayoría de las veces, mencionaba sin querer a Sherlock, creando un gran silencio incomodo, en el que se podía saborear el dolor en el aire.

John también tuvo ciertas vistas no tan agradables, como la de Mycroft. Le mandaba mensajes, a los que el nunca les contestaba. Mensajes como:

-Tenemos que hablar. 16:30 en el Speedy’s.-MH

-John, ha pasado más de un año, supéralo.-MH

-El era mi hermano pequeño, recuérdalo. No eres el único que está sufriendo.-MH

-Lo siento.-MH

Un par de veces también se presentó en la puerta de su piso y siempre acababa con un portazo en las narices.

Había días que conseguía pasarlos, aunque se le hicieran largos, pero había otros días que ni siquiera se podía sostener de pie por la falta de nutrición y por el cansancio. Ese mismo día, cogió todo el alcohol que tenia en el piso y empezó a beberlo. Lloró, gritó, cogió la pistola que tenia en el cajón de su escritorio y empezó a dispararle a la carita sonriente que había en la pared, tal y como Sherlock lo había echo, y por ultimo, vomitó.

 

Después de un par de días, la señora Hudson entró en el piso y se puso a gritar por el desastre que había echo John en el piso. “¡Mis paredes!” gritaba una y otra vez. A si que le obligó a que se diera una vuelta por el vecindario, con la escusa de que tenía que hacer limpieza a fondo y que además le venia bien un poco de aire libre. Entonces empezó a deambular por las calles londinenses cuando de repente empezó a escuchar una canción que venía de la radio de un taxi que estaba parado al lado suyo y que repetía una y otra vez:

“I’ll be home in a little while”

Así que John se cambió a la acera de enfrente , sin poder soportar más la canción y después de unos 10 minutos se volvió al piso. Al llegar al 221 de Baker Street, se encontró con que había una carta en el bordillo del porche, no tenía ninguna dirección, ninguna letra, nada. La abrió y se quedó mudo por un momento, y notó como el corazón le dio un vuelco al leer lo siguiente:

“No te derrumbes ahora, John”

¿Quién lo había escrito? ¿Por qué lo había escrito? No entendía nada. En ese mismo momento, John creyó ver al final de la calle un largo abrigo negro ondeando en el aire y que torcía a la izquierda adentrándose en un callejón. John se quedó totalmente perplejo, y corrió. Corrió como jamás lo había echo antes, ni siquiera en el ejercito había echo algo parecido. Y llegó a la esquina, con el corazón saliéndole por la boca, temblando, cuando de repente

no había nada.

Pasaron días, semanas, y meses desde aquel extraño día y no volvió a suceder nada más, aunque los terrores nocturnos volvieron, y peores. Esta vez soñaba con voces que le decían que todo era su culpa, que el ni siquiera había intentado nada para salvarle. Y también escuchaba la voz de Sherlock decir su nombre por la noche, se despertaba y ahí solo había silencio…y oscuridad.

Un día, sentado en el sillón del salón, justo en frente del sillón en el que Sherlock se solía acomodar, se quedó observando el piso. Ya no había ninguna cabeza en el frigorífico, no había paquetes de cigarrillos tirados en el suelo, no se escuchaba el sonido del móvil de Sherlock que hacía cuando tenía un mensaje nuevo. Allí ya no quedaba nada, salvo el. Y pensó en algo, algo que ya había pensado hace mucho tiempo pero no tenía valor de hacerlo, pero ese era el día en el que el viejo soldado volvería a ser valiente.  
John cogío y le dio un par de tragos al whiskey de mala calidad, salió a la calle y pidió un taxi.  
“¿A dónde quiere que le lleve, señor? Preguntó el taxista.  
“A Bartholomew’s Hospital, por favor”.  
Y allí estaba John Watson, justo donde había visto por ultima y dolorosa vez a Sherlock Holmes, donde había oido su voz rota y ahogada por culpa de las lagrimas, donde le había dicho su ultimo adiós.  
Subió y subió por las escaleras, no miraba atrás en ningún momento. Conforme iba avanzando hacia el final del techo del edificio, pudo dislumbrar una mancha oscura, difuminada por los años y uniforme que había en el suelo que en un pasado había sido un charco de sangre. “Moriarty” pensó, y una oleada de furia corrió por su cuerpo.

Estaba en el borde del techo, sentía el vértigo subiéndole por la garganta, los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y con la voz ronca dijo las siguientes palabras:

“Sherlock, si me oyes por ahí arriba, solo quería decirte que… que lo siento. Que no lo aguanto más. No soporto estar en un mundo en el que Sherlock Holmes ya no existe.”

Tragó saliva, las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y se deslizaron como pequeños rios por sus mejillas, y notó el sabor salado que se le coló por las comisuras de los labios.

“Es la hora. Ya voy Sherlock, espérame.”

Y con esto ultimo saltó.


End file.
